Creator
by Flippy Face
Summary: How do the Happy Tree Friends come back to life? It's rumored to be the Cursed Idol. But then again, where did the Idol come from? Warning: A small bit of Yaoi. Furries. Accepting fighter OCs for a short moment, PM me if interested.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone. This is my first story! ^ ^ I will be accepting OCs through pm, I hope you like it! Everyone will be furries, which means humans with animal ears and tails. I apologize if you don't like that. ; _ ; WARNING: A bit of yaoi, OCxFlippy (not too much though) The Happy **

_C__reator_

Normal POV

Panting and sobbing was heard in the woods of Happy Tree Town. A boy with long orange hair was running away of what use to be Happy Tree Town. His orange fox ears were dropped down, expressing his sorrow. His long black scarf flapping widly in the wind. His heterochromia eyes filled with tears. His small british-style glasses fogging up from the tears. He was holding onto his coal newsboy cap to make sure it didn't fall. He felt dizzy. He couldn't bealive what just happened. He decided to sit down near a river to relax and think this through. He sat down, panting hard. He hugged his knees slowly. _'I'm not alone... I'm not alone...'_ He quietly thought. He couldn't bealive it. He couldn't bealive what had just happened.

_It was a regular day in Happy Tree Town. Samiee the Fox decided to go to the library to check out his favorite manga was on the shelves. He put on his orange shirt, printed 'Jenious' in the middle with bold letters. He put on some black skinny jeans and gray converse. He grabbed his usual black scarf and his cap. He grabbed an ice cream bar and left his house. He was walking, day dreaming about his friends and life. Quickly his ears perked up, noticing a sound from far off. It sounded like a helicopter. 'Uh oh' he thought. He ran to Splendid's secret base. Once he reached there, he asked Splendid about the noise. Splendid's ears perked up. "I don't hear anything Samiee, are you sure you heard something?" Splendid asked suspicously. Samiee began to wonder if he was crazy. He decided to go on with his day and just ignore the noise. The noise got bigger and louder. He began to worry and decided to tell everyone about it. Everybody thought he was crazy that day, no one bealived him. Not even Flippy. _

_ Until it was too late. A helicopter came and overshadowed Happy Tree Town. The helicopter seemed to carry something. Samiee, being a weaponist expert immediatley realized it was a nuclear bomb. Soon, everyone began to panic. Samiee quickly ran in the Happy Tree Forest, unable to find Flippy, Flaky, or Lammy. He started to scream their names. Before he knew it, a huge explosion was heard. He ran away from the direction of the bomb, he couldn't stop running, his legs wouldn't let him stop. He started to cry, knowing full well that they didin't survive._

"I'll make them pay..." Samiee quietly thought. "I'll ... create something... something... just to see his face again..." the orange haired boy said quietly while thinking of a certian boy with green hair and green bear ears, his soft green eyes that will make everyone's day. He got up quietly. An idea popped in his head. "I have to look for survivors... Or other people.. to help.. me." He quietly mumbled knowing which people will help him to achieve his goal.

**How was it? :D I hope it was satisfying. n_n well, fill out this application for your OC, I will NOT accept Ocs from reviews. ._.**

Name:

Sexual Orintation:

Appearence (human with ears and tail):

Survivor or from another town?:

(for only another town) Town's name:

Personality:

Bio:

Friends:

Enemies:

Fears:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Love intrests:

Misc:


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks guys for the encouragement! :D I feel giddy. xD As a reward, I will update the second chapter faster of what I expected! :3 Still accepting OCs, but they have to be from another town, I have too many survivors. _ So here's the second chapter to Creater! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own the awesomeness of HTF, only Mondo Media. OCs instead of Samiee belong to their creators. **

Normal POV

Samiee took some herbs from a tree not far off, thanking the tree while at it. He began to heal himself slowly. They were only cuts, but you never know. He perked his ears up, hoping to hear any survivors.

"..."

Nothing.

He sighed. "I guess I have to travel to other towns..." he mumbled quietly. His thoughts were inturrupted by a groan, then a brown ranger hat fell from the sky, gently gliding on top of Samiee's head, he grabbed the hat. "Huh..." Samiee's blue and red eyes darted were the sound came from. Up. He looked up, hoping to find someone. He was correct. Up at the tallest of trees layed a woman with shoulder-length orange hair, her orange tiger-like ears twitching a bit, giving a sign that she was alive. Her orange tail with black stripes swaying side-to-side softly. Samiee couldn't make out who it was, her orange hair was covering her face. Samiee cupped his hands around his mouth and began shouting "Hey! Hey! Are you okay?" Soon, the orange feline stirred from her slumber.

Stripes' POV

I woke up, my muscles ached, my head was throbbing. I groaned. _'What happened?'_ I wanted to get up, but I realized I couldn't... better yet, I don't want to. I looked down to see a local friend. _'What was his name? ... Jammy? ... No Samiee!' _What a silly name... Jammy. I wanted to laugh, but it hurted too much. Soon I realized that I was stuck on a tree, a really high tree... High... Really high... I immediatley started to grab a branches with my two aching hands like if it was the end of the world.

I looked down once more. Maybe it was either of the shock of the state I was in, or I was just plain out ignoring Samiee, I noticed him shouting out if I was okay. "Do I look okay! Get me down! Get me down!" I managed to scream down. Samiee's face turned from worried to glad. "Stripes! I couldn't recognize you from all your hair all over the place," he smiled gleefully. God I wanted to strangle him for being such and idiot, he seems rather calm about the situation. "look, your gonna have to jump down!"

"Are you crazy! Fuck no!"

"Your gonna have to trust me! And Nature!"

"Nature?" _'Are you serious? Nature won't do shit!'_

"No!"

"... I have your hat."

"My what!" I started to growl, noticing that my hat was missing. Oh fuck no. He's not getting away with this. I started to stand slowly, balancing on a tree branch. "Give it back." I said menacingly. Samiee seemed unfazed by my threat. "Your gonna have to com-" I didn't let him finish his sentence. I immediatley jumped from a 20 ft. tree and attacked Samiee. Samiee though, was a quick little bastard and drew his katana from his back and blocked my attack. I growled threatenly. "GIVE IT BACK NOW."

Normal POV

Samiee laughed. "Okay," he said, struggling from the feline's attack. "under one condition." Stripes eyes soften a bit, noticing that Samiee was crying not too long ago.

"And that is?"

"Join me, Stripes. Everybody we know and love has died in a bomb. I want to create something... just something that will bring them back to life, and stay like that forever."

Stripes covered her mouth, her yellow sharp eyes wide with fear.

"Y-you mean..."

Samiee turned away, not wanting to look at Stripes.

"Splendid... Shifty... Russel... all the founders of Happy Tree Town.. are dead.."

"No... It can't be..." Stripes dropped to her knees and started to sob widly. All that Samiee could do is kneel and pat her back.

"... are you willing to help me?"

Stripes nodded her head, attempting to stop crying.

"As long as I get to see him again..."

Samiee stood there, healing Stripes with her wounds from the herbs he had earlier, Stripes thanked him. She brushed some twigs and leaves from her orange and black striped shirt. Her black jeans were fine too. She fixed her cowboy boots that seemed in a odd angle, she took her brown ranger hat and gently put it on her head, making extra sure her scar was hidden. Her orange tail swayed side to side sorrowfully, and her orange tiger ears were dropped down. Stripes had finally stopped crying. Samiee patted her head. "It's okay," he said softly. "we'll see them again... I promise." Stripes began to think he wasn't such a bad guy after all.

"So... what do we do?"

"Look for survivors..."

"But you said they were-"

"The founders are dead, if not, I could sense them from a very long distance, the locals, the newbies, or as everyone calls them, OCs, however, can still be alive."

"Hmm.."

They began walking. Suddenly a boy with a blue mask popped his head from under the trees. "I wanna join~!" he said happily. Samiee, quick to his senses cut the branch in which this mysterious person was hanging on with his legs. He fell."Ow! Thaaaaat reeeeally hurt!" He said standing up slowly and rubbing the back of his head. Samiee and Stripes immediatley recognized who he was, his long sky blue hair, his blue mask, his black and blue shirt, his black jeans, and his blue sneakers. Most importantly, his blue ears and tail. Samiee yelled out "Belize!" and ran too hug him.

"Hey Samiee~!"

"..."

There was moment of greeting from between Samiee and Belize. Stripes kept her distance from him, knowing full well Belize hated felines.

"Ummm.."

"I heard everything, Samiee, I'm willing to help out... I couldn't find Lammy..."

There was a moment of sorrow.

"I did find someone though that will be willing to help out."

Samiee's and Stripes' ears perked up.

"Who?" they both said at the same time.

Belize whistled.

A boy with his hooters hat emerged from the bushes. They couldn't see which animal he was. He was wearing a plain black shirt and blue jeans and some black converse. His short red hair and red eyes immediatley got recognized by Stripes. "Zer0!" Stripes ran to hug him."Ello mate!" Zer0 said in a Austrailian accent, attempting to make Stripes laugh, knowing well that she was depressed a while ago. It worked. He smiled and hugged her back. Samiee filled in with Zer0 and Belize on his mission on creating something that will reancarnate they're friends and lovers, ad would stay like that. Forever. "We got and idea, but we need more people," said Zer0 and Belize. "Okay, let's hear it!"

**I hope you guys liked it! Stripes got a special extra introduction 'cuz she was the first reviewer :3 Don't worry guys, Belize and Zer0, you'll have your spotlight soon. .w." I hoped you liked it!** **Review please ; w ;**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! Today was a good day.. You know why? I won't tell you! ):D HA! Anyways, hope you like the 3rd chapter. Enjoy. :)**

Normal POV

"We can create an artifact, that gives off strange energy that effects everyone at a certain boundary in Happy Tree Town," Zer0 said thoughtfully, "but we're gonna need more people." Stripes holded back laughter and mockery. "Hmmm... and how is this gonna happen?" Stripes asked. There was silence. "I know someone who studies magic..." said Samiee quietly.

"Who?"

Another silence.

"Sid."

Belize's POV

I couldn't belive it. We are traveling all the way to England. I don't know how Samiee came up with money to take us all the way over there. I sighed. We were in a car, driving towards diffrent towns. Who was this Sid kid? Is it really worth it to go through all this just for him? Another sigh. I glanced towards Stripes. She didn't notice me, of course, beacause of my mask. I don't like her. Not at all. "What part exactly in England are we going to?" I asked curiously. "Sevenoaks." Samiee said. "I know a friend there that can help us, can we pick him up to?" Zer0 said, happy to hear about Sevenoaks. "Sure." Samiee said happily. Samiee turned towards me and whispired, "Belize... Sid's a cat... Please be friendly, we need his help desperatley..." I widened my eyes, another one? Are you serious? I sighed, then faked a smile. "I can't make any promises." Samiee's ears dropped down. "Oh... Okay." Then he turned around and sat worriedly.

I spat in disgust. Cats are a burden to humanity. Their very existence is a crime. I wanted to hurt them. Lit them on fire to be exact. _'Don't think that! You're doing this for Lammy, just for her, be patient.' _

DJ's POV

I decided to visit my home town today. I don't want to go beacause of my uncaring family, I wanted to go beacause something in my head told me to go. Besides, I miss my home town. I walked around the streets holding my precious Stephen King book. I decided to wear a white T shirt with a black waist coat underneath and some regular blue jeans along with some matching shoes, and with it, my infamous purple and black goggles above my eyes. My black cat-like ears and tails twitched in annoyment. I was in a crowd of people. _'Dammit. I knew I shouldn't taken this route.' _ Before I knew it, I ran into a rather tall man. "Hey, watch where you're going!" I grumbled. I look up to see the man more clearly. His blue mask annoyed me, I couldn't see his face.

Normal POV

Belize sarted to growl menacingly. Samiee noticed. He patted his shoulder. "Sorry." Samiee said nervously, driving Belize the oppsite way. "Whatever." DJ mumbled as he left unhappy. "Geez, who shitted on his Corn Flakes this morning?" Zer0 sarcastically said. "Who cares, we have to find Zer0's friend and Sid, remember?" Sripes said.

"Right!"

Fourty minutes later, they reached Sid's house. Samiee looked nervous.

"What's wrong Samiee?" said Stripes worriedly. They began to walk to his doorstep. "I... haven't been honest with you guys.." Samiee quietly said. They were knocking on the door. "What is it then?" Zer0 asked. "Sid... practices black magic.." Samiee said. "WHAT?" everyone yelped. At that moment, a boy with long white hair opened the door. He was rubbing his blue eyes, which meant he was having a nap not too long ago. His baggy black shirt and black jeans gave off that he was problaby a very lazy person. He wasn't wearing shoes nor socks. Everyone cowered behind Samiee. Samiee looked up. "Hey Sid." Samiee said, sort of nervous.

**A/N: Well, how'd ya like it? I was happy beacause DJ Shifty, my favorite author submitted his OC. :D** **DJ is still in the story, and Tyrell will appear in the next chapter, until then, I'm off! *flies out the window***


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone! :) I appreciate the encouragment guys! n_n I'm glad this came out succesful.. ' 3 ' I appreciate the reviews guys. A lot. :D It seems I have a lot of time in my hands, I go to school, but I'm ahead of all my classes. I have the story planned out too, so if I stop updating regulary, that means I ran out of ideas. .w." Let's hope that won't happen. In case you were wondering, Sid's creator is my friend, Kim. She does not have a account though. Sid has an intresting backstory, so keep and eye out for that guy. This is the longest AN ever. OTL This is chapter 4 to Creator. Enjoy.**

DJ's POV

I checked into a hotel to spend a couple of days here. It was a lovely motel, the young looking man at the desk seemed really nice. I checked my room numer "13 B..." I mumbled quietly, waiting for the elevator doors to open. A few minutes later, I reached my room. It was quite elegant, especially the great window view. I set my stuff down in my room and went to the living room. I looked out the window, amazed by the incredible view. "Wow..."

Something had caught my eye, I looked to my left and saw the same group of rude people I bumped into today. They were at a house, which suprisingly, was next to this hotel. Three of them we're cowering behind the orange-haired fellow, judging by the ears and tail, he's a fox. They seemed to be afraid of something, but the view from the window wasn't good enough to see what or who it was. I sighed. _'... Curiosity killed the cat...'_ I thought quietly as I left the hotel.

Normal POV

Sid stood there, looking at Samiee. Then, he gave out a smile, and thrashed his arms around Samiee. Everybody yelped. "Ah... Good to see you too Sid." Samiee chocked out. Sid held up a finger, meaning 'One second.' and reached for a whiteboard right next to the door. He took a marker and scribbled on it. Everybody turned to Samiee, confused. Samiee shrugged. Sid showed his whiteboard to them. _'Good evening, my dear Samiee, what brings you and your aquantices here?' _ "Aquantences?" everyone mumbled angrily. Samiee rubbed the back of his head. "Uh.. we need your help, Sid." he said nervously. Sid raised an eyebrow. He erased his message and wrote something else. _'And that would be?' _

Samiee glanced down breifly then he looked up. He whispired something in Sid's ear. Sid's eyes widened. He immediatley shook his head firiously. "Why not?" Samiee asked. Sid's tired looking eyes met Samiee's sorrowful eyes. Zer0, not afraid of Sid anymore, grabbed Sid by his shirt and raised his fist. "Stop!" yelled out Stripes. All that Belize did was watch. "Why won't you help us? We did all this bullshit for you just so you can reject us?" Zer0 screamed at Sid's face. Sid had the same unamused expression on his face. Samiee pulled Sid out of Zer0's grasp. "Zer0! Sid is not gonna help us if you threaten him." Samiee said, trying to maintain peace in this situatuion. Stripes pointed at Sid. "It's not like he IS gonna help us!" she replied.

Sid's black cat ears twitched in annoyment. He gave a frown then he scribbled something. _'Sigh, I will assist on your mission then, but your little friends are quite rude.'_ Everyone growled at him, except Samiee. Sid gave them an unamused face then he scribbled something else. _'I'll be back in a moment, I have to pack up' _

"Okay." Samiee said, happy with Sid's decision. As soon as he left inside his house, Stripes, Belize, and Zer0 started to complain.

"I HATE cats!"

"Why is he such a duche bag?"

"Why can't he talk? Is he retarded or something?"

"Guys! Guys! I know that Sid's... difficult but trust me, he's a really nice guy. Stripes, I don't know why he can't talk, last time we met, he was perfectly normal. I will not certanly ask what happened."

While Stripes, Belize, and Zer0 were complaining to Samiee, Samiee's ears perked up. "Hmmm..." he sensed someone was watching them. _'The bushes Samiee...'_ something whispired in his ear. He smirked. He quietly thanked Nature and told everyone to be quiet. "What is it?" Zer0 whispired. "There someone hiding in the bushes..." replied Samiee quietly. "How do you know?" Belize asked.

"Nature told me.."

Stripes rolled her eyes. "Seriously?"

"Yeah.."

Samiee quietly approached the bushes near the porch of the house.

"Well well well, look who we have here?" said Samiee with a loud booming voice. With one swift move, he grabbed the person by their shirt collar and pulled him out. "Shit..." he mumbled. "Hey! You're that one guy we bumped into earlier!" Zer0 said angrily. "No shit, Sherlock." said the boy, his cat ears stretched back, giving a sign that he was angry. "What do you want?" said Stripes, angry to have been spied on. "Well," the boy said looking his left to avoid their eyes. "I was wondering..." he mumbled something. Samiee leaned in closer to his mouth. "What was that?"

First he hesitated, then he whispered something in Samiee's ear. Samiee's eyes widened. He looked at him. "You mean.." The boy nodded his head slowly, embarased. Samiee smiled then shook his hand.

"Welcome aboard, Desmond."

"Call me DJ."

Samiee smiled. "Of course."

Stripes looked at Zer0. "What just happened?" Zer0 shrugged. Belize looked crazily angry. A few minutes later, Sid came out with a small messenger bag. _'I'm ready.'_ his whiteboard said. Samiee nodded. Sid looked curiously at DJ.

_'Who's this?'_

"A new friend." Samiee replied. DJ looked at Samiee. _'Friend...?' _DJ quietly thought. Sid looked at DJ for a brief second, and wrote something on his board.

_'It's getting dark...'_

"You mind us sleeping over your house?"

Sid shook his head and scribbled something.

_'It's haunted..'_

Everybody widened their eyes a bit. There was an awkward silence.

"I have a room checked out in the hotel there, we can sleep there." DJ said while pointing at the hotel next to Sid's house. "Okay!" Samiee said. Soon everyone began walking over there. Stripes looked at Sid's feet out of curiousity. Sid still didn't wear shoes or nor socks. "Why isn't he wearing any shoes?" Stripes whispired to Samiee. "He doesn't like them.." Samiee whispired back. _'What a wierdo..' _Stripes thought. Even though Sid was very handsome, he had many flaws.

Zer0's POV

Once we entered the hotel, I immediatley felt nostalgic. Something about the hotel seemed familiar. I looked at the young man at the desk, he immediatley knew who he was. "Tyrell!" I ran to the desk. The boy with black spiky hair and blue eyes greeted me. "Hey Zer0!" said Tyrell, his black wolf tail and ears wagging in excitement. "It's been a long time! What's up?" I looked at him sorrowfully, and explained what happened.

"You mean?"

"Yeah... Mime too..."

Tyrell grew angry. "Who fucking did this?"

"We.. don't know yet..."

When Tyrell and I were discussing, Sid pulled on Samiee's shirt. Samiee turned around.

"What's wrong Sid?"

_'Mime... is gone?'_

Samiee didn't look him in the face. "... yes..." Sid began to cry quietly. Stripes, Belize, and I were comforting Tyrell while Samiee and DJ were comforting Sid. _'I am not satisfied in where I'm at in life' _I thought sadly.

**A/N: I was listening to Cat And Mouse by RJA, which explains the line Zer0 thought. I hope you guys liked it.**

**Review please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: There's really not much to say here, only thanks to all those readers/friends out there. :3 This is chapter 5 to Creator. Enjoy.**

Normal POV

Everyone has met eachother. Samiee, the optimistic fox human who loves nature. Stripes is the only female feline in the group, but cetainly not the weakest. Belize, the one who hides his face from society, yet with a positive attitude... when cats aren't around. Zer0, the bear human party goer with all the action in his hands. Sid, the handsome mute cat human who dislikes shoes. DJ, the anti-social cat human who loves to read. Lastly, Tyrell, the proud and crazy wolf human, always coming up with jokes to keep everyone chins up. The group is complete. This is Samiee, Stripes, Belize, Zer0, Sid, DJ, and Tyrell, and this is their story.

Hours later, at DJ's living room, Zer0, Stripes, and Tyrell were drinking their problems away. Sid sat at the left corner of the room. He still couldn't get over the death of Mime, he started drawing pictures of him. Sid was suprisingly artistic. He drew many poses Mime would do when he's a ... mime. DJ left to his room to go read. Samiee sat down on the couch worriedly, while Belize went out to go eat somwhere.

"What's wrong Saaaaamiiiieeee?" Stripes said drunkly as she stretched Samiee's cheeks.

"Owwwwiee! Stripes! Let go! Let gooo!"

"Only if you smile~!" she replied, stretching them even farther.

"Stripes! Knock it off!.. Haa! Joking!" Tyrell said, giggiling.

Zer0 turned around to look at Stripes. Zer0's eyes went wide.

"OMG! Stripes! You have a face?" Zer0 yelled, pointing.

Stripes stopped stretching Samiee's cheeks, which were really red, and started to poke her face.

"I do?"

Samiee took this opportunity to slip away from the mayhem. He quietly ran to the bathroom. Once he closed the door, he leaned against it, closed his eyes, and sighed in relief. His ear twitched when he heard an "Ahem?" Samiee opened his eyes, he found out that he was in DJ's room, not the bathroom. Samiee started to blush madly when he realized DJ was shirtless, he was putting about to put on a purple baggy shirt on. DJ was blushing too. The awkward atmosphere got heavier and heavier, no one moved a muscle. "S-Sorry!" blutered out Samiee as he ran out the room. _'That was... awkward'_ Samiee thought as he was walking down the hallway to go to the bathroom.

**A/N: Sorry it's short, I decided to put some fun stuff in it, considering all the OCs are teenagers... Mature teenagers. **

**Samiee: Why'd you put that scene with me and DJ? ./. **

**Me: I felt pervy today, so I put that scene with DJ and you xD I'm sorry if you disaprove it, DJ Shifty. ; _ ; Shut up Samiee! You know you liked it. ._.**

**Samiee: ... **

**Me: That's what I thought. Speaking of perviness, join the Happy Tree Friends Pervert Club! :D You get a free cookie if you do :3 *waves a cookie at your face* Well, you know the usual, review, tell me what you think and stuff. See ya!**

**Samiee: Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: FIRETRUCK.**

**This is the 6th chapter to Creator. **

**Enjoy.**

Samiee surveyed at the sleeping Sid. Sid was wearing his regular clothes, but with a blak night cap on. Samiee wore a black baggy shirt with baggy orange pants. He felt as if he wanted to wake him up, but he did not want to bother him. He wanted someone to talk to, but was too afraid to wake anyone. He sighed, he reached his hand to wake up Sid. However, he hesitated and drew his hand back. He quietly tipped toed over Belize, Stripes, and Tyrell who were sleeping on the ground in the living room. He sat next to the the large window, giving off an amazing view of Sevenoaks. He sighed, thinking about him. He started to relive the memories he had with him. Samiee's thoughts were inturrupted when someone tapped on his shoulder. Samiee turned around instantly, drawing his katana against the invader's neck. "Holy shit Samiee, calm down!" Zer0 said with his hands up. "Oh, it's you." said Samiee, drawing his katana back. Zer0 was wearing a baggy white shirt with red pajama bottoms. He wasn't wearing his Hooters hat, which reavealed wild red hair and two fuzzy red bear ears.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, why do you act so quickly?"

"Just... paranoid.."

"Of what?"

"Zombies..."

Zer0 wanted to laugh, thinking Samiee was joking. However, he helded it in, beacause Samiee was dead serious. Zer0 decided to change the subject.

"Okay... umm.. What're you doing up?"

"I should ask you the same."

Awkward silence.

"I asked first."

"... I have insomnia."

"Really?"

"Yeah.."

"That sucks."

"Not really.."

Zer0 and Samiee sat next to each other near the window. Discussing on how Sid will pull it off to reancarnate the Tree Friends, playing I spy on the window, and such things.

Soon, DJ popped his head from his room, he wasn't wearing his goggles, and his black hair with purple streaks was messy. "Will you guys shut up? I want to sleep!" Samiee and Zer0 turned around. "Don't be such a spoiler Desmond!" Samiee giggled. "DJ." DJ said, correcting Samiee, irratated. "Sure." Samiee said rolling his eyes jokingly. DJ sighed and approached Samiee. "Well, since I can't go to sleep now beacause of you, might as well sit down and have a discussion." he said embarrasley. "That a boy DJ!" Zer0 replied. "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em." DJ said quietly.

The trio began to discuss about their friends and lovers. "I love Aidin... thank god she's at Hawaii having a vacation." said Zer0, blushing a bit. "I'm pretty good friends with everyone too, except for Flipqy, Dico Bear, Lifty and Shifty." said Zer0 thoughtfully. "I'm friends with Lifty and Shifty," said DJ eyeballing Zer0, "and Flippy and Petunia. I do not love anyone." DJ said. "... did you know Sid's really good friends with Disco Bear?" said Samiee quietly. Everyone awkwardly turned to look at the sleeping Sid, curled up in a ball on the couch making a "-w-" face. Zer0 shook his head. "That dude just gets wierder and wierder..."

"Samiee, you still haven't told us about you." DJ said, catching on to Samiee who is trying to avoid the subject.

"O-oh really? You don't want to know anything about me, I'm SUPER boring."

"Ah but we do, Samiee. Me and Zer0 want to know." said DJ while Zer0 was nodding.

_'Dammit, he's so presistent..' _

"Very well, what do you want to know?"

"Your friends!" Zer0 said.

"Oh.. umm, Flaky, Flippy, Lammy, and Mr. Pickles."

"Mr. Pickles?" DJ and Zer0 said laughing.

"Yeah, he's a pretty nice guy.."

DJ and Zer0 glanced at eachother and shrugged.

"Any.. love intrests?" Zer0 said with a grin.

"Uh..." Samiee said, blushing.

"C'mon, you can tell us."

"..." Samiee mumbled. "What did ya say?" Zer0 said, his red bear ears reaching to hear him right. "He said he has a crush on Flippy." DJ said, perfectly hearing him. Samiee started to blush madly. "Wait... those that mean you're..." said Zer0, almost looking like he's about to throw up. Samiee nodded his head slowly, looking at the floor. Zer0 ran to the bathroom. "What's his problem?" DJ said angrily. Samiee looked outside the window, avoiding eye contact with DJ. "Don't worry," said DJ patting Samiee's back, "I'm homosexual too." Samiee turned around. "Really?" DJ nodded. Samiee grinned. "If you tell any one, I'll murder you." DJ said. "I promise I won't tell." Zer0 walked back to the living room wiping some puke off his face. "Sorry, I'm not used to it." he said quietly. "It's fine." said Samiee, giggiling a bit.

"HEY! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" yelled out Stripes, angry as hell that someone woke her up. Her yellow tiger-like eyes flared up in anger. "SHIT!" everyone screamed as they made a break to DJ's room. Stripes ran after them, with her fingernails sharp as hell. Stripes almost got Zer0 by the side until DJ pulled him by the arm. Samiee was already at the room. "HURRY! HURRY!" he screamed out to DJ and Zer0. Zer0 made it. As soon as DJ caught up, Stripes was a mere second away from grabbing all three of them. Zer0 quickly closed the door and him, DJ, and Samiee held the door closed while Stripes was pounding on it. A few minutes later, Stripes stopped pounding on the door. Everybody sighed in relief. "That was a close one, right guys?" Tyrell said from behind. Everybody jumped to look at him.

"Tyrell... how'd..?"

"Don't ask." said Tyrell, smiling.

Tyrell had a black muscle shirt with red and pink pajama bottoms. His black hair wasn't spiky and it was sort of messy. "Whatever guys, lets just go-" DJ got inturrupted as he opened the door and saw a sleeping Stripes sprawled against the door frame. It looked impossible to get over her without waking her up. Everybody gasped. DJ closed the door quietly and awkwardly. "So we're stuck here?" said Tyrell. "It seems like it." DJ said, irritated to share his room with these people. "Well, I guess we should sleep." said Zer0 shrugging while he entered DJ's closet. "What are you doing?" Samiee asked. "Sleeping, what else?" replied Zer0, yawning.

"Night guys."

"Night." everyone said. DJ yawned as well. "I guess I should rest too. Goodnight." DJ tiredly said as he approached his king-size bed to sleep in. Samiee quietly walked to the window and looked at the stars. "Aren't you sleeping?" Tyrell tiredly asked.

"No."

"Why?"

Samiee looked at him.

"Insomnia.."

"Why?"

God he's nosy.

"Horrible dream..."

"What was it about?"

"Just go to bed, Tyrell!" Samiee murmered.

"Just messing with ya, buddy," Tyrell said rubbing the top of Samiee's orange hair. " I'll see ya in the morning, Samiee." he smiled at him and walked at the opposite side of the room. He turned a few times, looking like he was chasing his tail, and finally laid down to nap. "G'night." Samiee said as he stared out the window.

The next day everyone began to pack for the trip back to the ruins of Happy Tree Town. Tyrell sighed. "I haven't been to Happy Tree Town in ages." he smiled. "So, Sid, why do we have to go to back to Happy Tree Town?" said DJ, annoyed to have just payed for the hotel and leave the next day. _'When we cast the spell, it will be permanent to throught the land that stands on it, however, we can create the range of how far it will spread.' _DJ was amazed. "Wow, how do you know so much about magic, Sid? I have read on magic myself, even tried it once in a while, but I wasn't too into it," he said with a positive tone, "it was too hard and complicated for me." Sid shrugged _'I belive it's not too hard, once you have practice enough.' _They began to approach the taxi to the airport, Tyrell was giddy, claiming he has never rode an airplane before. "Then how'd you visit Happy Tree Town?" said Zer0.

"Walking."

"That far?"

"Yep."

"Yes, everything is according to plan!"

"What about the group of teenagers, sir?"

"We need them. For now, we watch them closely. Once everything is complete, we kill them."

"Yes sir."

**A/N: I. AM. SO. SORRY! I got fucking band from the pc beacause I beat a stupid fucktard with a baseball bat... beacause he thought he was funny and stuck a thermonitar thingy up my butt. ._.""" Fuck! I'm so sorry! I really am.. For my apology, I'm going to draw the OCs in the story.. BUT! I have to get your permission first. PM me "Waffles" if you will like your OC in the picture ; _ ; I am so sorry again! I promise I won't get myself into trouble! **

**With all due respect, **

**Sam. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello everyone! My life sucks so far. My sibilings are blaming me for stuff I did not do. Example: I left the laptop at a safe spot when I was downloading some MLP episodes, it turns out that there's a dent on the laptop which I have not noticed at all, and my brother who seems to be on his rag is blaming it on me. So excuse me if I don't update for another week or so. **

**This is the 7th chapter to Creator.**

**Enjoy.**

The plane dropped everyone off at the airport. As soon as everyone got off, they immediatley forgot someone: Sid. Belize and Tyrell ran back to the airplane to go get Sid. Sid was sleeping, clutching his whiteboard that had a rough picture of Mime, Disco Bear, and Samiee. Tyrell nudged Belize. "Aren't ya gonna wake him?" he said. "Hell no. I'm not getting near him." Belize replied, disgusted by the cat. Tyrell chuckled a little and gently woke Sid up. Sid opened one of his eyes slowly. Then he gave a small smile of graditude to Tyrell, got his belongings and got off the plane. While they were catching up to their friends at the airport Tyrell asked Sid a question.

"Hey Sid... ummm ... How come you can't talk?"

Sid eyeballed him and gave him a small frown. He took out his marker from his pocket and erased the picture he had on his whiteboard he began to scribble something. Belize looked at Sid curiously, hoping to see the mystery behind him. Unfortunatly, before Sid could show Tyrell what he had written, Samiee ran in and tackled-hugged Sid. "Sid! I was worried about you!" Samiee cried out. Sid quickly erased what he had written and gently tapped Samiee's nose. Sid smiled lightly and wrote: _'Do not worry, I was merely sleeping. You know I love my naps, Samiee.'_ Tyrell and Belize were dumbfounded. They were gonna ask Sid again, but Sid shot them a look. They kept their mouths shut.

As soon as everyone caught up with eachother, they began to walk out of the city and into the forest. "How do you know which way were going, Samiee?" Stripes said, not wanting to walk all the way back to Happy Tree Town. "Nature reveals a lot of things, Stripes." Samiee replied with a small grin. Stripes rolled her eyes. "So, Sid, what exactly are we sopposed to do when we get there? Do we need any ingredients?" Zer0 asked, looking at the rather tall cat. Sid looked at him. _'No, we simply use the words I will spell out for you.' _"Ah really? That's super cool!" Zer0 said. _'Not really, everything comes with a price you know.'_ "Whattaya mean Sid?" _'You will find out soon enough.' _

It began to get dark, so everybody decided to camp out for tonight. Luckily, Belize and DJ had packed tents. While DJ and Samiee were fixing the tents, Stripes was preparing canned tuna she had packed to eat. Zer0, Belize, and Tyrell began to collect firewood. Thanks to Belize, he quickly made a fire, which he was amazingly good at. "Alright guys, tuna is ready!" Stripes said happily. Before you can blink, everyone sat around the fire happily eating the tuna Stripes brought along. "You guys are SUPER lucky that I brought more than I can eat." Stripes grumbled.

A few hours later of talking, joking, and Stripes picking on Zer0, everybody began to yawn. "Well, it's time for me to go to sleep." Zer0 said, yawing and stretching his arms, pulling off his hooters cap and rubbing his messy red hair. As other's "Me too"'s were heard, the tents were separated by boys and girls. So Stripes got a tent all by herslef, which she was happy with, while the other not-so-lucky-boys were squeezed together in the other tent. Belize, refusing to sleep in the tent with cats in it, slept at a nearby tree branch. Samiee, due to his insomnia, stayed outside, counting the stars while whistiling a tune. The tune "Grim Goodbye" sung by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

The Next Morning

"Wakey wakey everybody!" Samiee exclaimed, shaking the tents. "Today's the day!" There were a few mumbled groans. Samiee smiled. He quietly walked over to Belize. "Yo! Belize, wake up!" he said gently shaking him. No reply. Samiee got irratated and pulled Belize's mask and let go of it, causing it to hit Belize's face. Belize immediatley stood up, lost his balance on the branch and fell from the tree branch. "Owww! Samiee, that hurt!" Belize said, his hands rubbing his face under his mask. Samiee giggled. "You didn't want to wake up."

Soon everyone packed up to make their way deeper in Happy Tree Forest. Everyone except Stripes. She was still sleeping in her tent. Samiee gulped as he turned to look at the other men who were standing behind him. Tyrell and Belize gave him a thumbs up, DJ silently prayed for him, and Zer0 was snickering. Sid just stared at him, wondering what's going to happen. Samiee turned back and silently went over the tent. He was walking very nervously, he almost tripped over nothing twice. When he approached the tent, he opened the zipper slowly. Everyone was watching him closely. He entered cautiously and very slowly. When he reached where Stripes was at he gently shook her.

"Stripes... wake up.."

There was a slurred mumble that made Samiee jumped. Before he can realize it, Stripes grabbed him and holded him while mumbling. Samiee began to blush a bit, and began to shake her a little harder. When Stripes opened her eyes, she screamed and pushed Samiee away. "PERVERT!" she screamed. Samiee had no time to explain and ran out the tent. "How'd it go?" Belize said snickering. "Not well." Samiee said, grabbing on to his chest and slumping. A few hours later, they began walking to the area Sid wished to go.

Through the whole trip, everyone was silent. Samiee was concentrating where to lead, talking with Nature, DJ was reading his Stephen King book and ignoring the looks he recieves from Belize, Zer0 was listening to his Ipod, Stripes was climbing from tree to tree, she may be afraid of heights, but she loves climbing trees. Tyrell and Sid had a friendly, but silent conversation. Every so often, Samiee would ask again where to go, and Sid would reply with "A little more west." or "a little more North." After hours of walking, they have already found their destination. Sid stopped. "What's wrong Sid?" Tyrell asked. _'Here.'_ "Here?" DJ said, raising a brow. _'Yes, here. Now, we have one condition.' _"And that is?" Zer0 asked nervously, hoping it's not too much. Sid didn't look him in the eye. _'We have to collect the bodies... or remains of our friends and bring them here..' _Everyone gasped.

**A/N: So! You heard some bad news at the top, now there's bad news at the bottom. Hooray. I can't draw hats for shit. I'm sorry Stripes and Zer0! D; But I will be drawing them holding their hats, I do aplogize once again. I will update on who I drew already and stuff like that, when I am done with EVERYONE, I will post them later on. For now, here are the updates:**

**I have already drawn Stripes. (Girls are easier.)**

**Working on Belize and DJ. (I like drawing masks. [Belize])**

**I have created a new story called "EverDay Life." Please take the time to read it! **

**With All Due Respect,**

**Sam.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the 8th chapter to Creator.**

**Enjoy.**

"W-what do you mean, Sid? Y-you're joking right?" Tyrell said, his face etched in terror. _'I do wish I was joking, but I am not.' _Sid sadly wrote. "So," DJ said looking at Samiee, "what do we do?" Samiee was looking at the ground for a moment and looked at everyone. "I guess we have no choice."

"Are you crazy? There is no way in hell I'm picking up a corpse!" Stripes cried. Zer0 looked at her. "Do you want Splendid back or not?" he said seriously. Stripes' eyes widened. "I-I..."

"Then it's settled! Stripes, you go look for Splendid, Splendont and Giggles." Samiee said, trying to be optimistic.

"What? Fuck no! I hate Giggles!"

"Sigh, fine, Tyrell, can you get Giggles?"

"Sure, no problem. I'll go get Mime, Toothy, Cuddles, and Nutty, if that's okay with you."

"That much? You sure you can do it on you own?"

"I'll be fine."

"Since you won't do Giggles, you'll do Russell, okay Stripes?"

"Fine."

"DJ, you'll get Shifty, Lifty and Lumpy."

Sid winced hatefully at the name 'Lumpy'.

"Got it." DJ said.

"Belize, you'll get Lammy, Pop, and Cub. That okay with you?"

"Yeah it's fine!"

"Okay, thanks. Zer0, you'll get Petunia, Handy, and The Mole, okay?"

"Sigh.. Okay."

"What about the others?"

"Don't worry, me and Sid will get them."

Sid pulled on Samiee's shirt. Samiee turned around. _'I want to get Mime...'_ Samiee smiled. "Hey Tyrell, you mind if Sid and I get Mime?" Tyrell perked his black wolf ears and turned to look at us. For once, his gentle, playful eyes turned serious. "Yes, I do mind." he said in a cold tone. _'Let me please work with you Tyrell. Mime is a dear old friend of mine.' _Sid's whiteboard said. Tyrell sighed. "Sure.." Sid smiled lightly. _'Thank you.'_

"Okay then! Sid, you'll get Mime with Tyrell, Sniffles and Disco Bear."

_'Very well.'_

"And I'll get Flippy and Flaky.." Samiee said rather sadly.

"What about the others?"

"Others?"

"The other OCs?"

"Good point. Any OC you guys come across, pick them up too, okay guys?"

A few mumbled "okay"s were heard. Soon, everyone headed of to the direction to find their friends.

DJ's POV

I simply can't belive how Happy Tree Town was remained. It was completely destroyed. It much more looked like a canyon than a town. I sighed. This isn't time to sight see, this is time to look for your dead friends. I slightly winced at the thought of finding their corpses. I began to walk through the remains of the town. I came across a corpse that had wild red hair and a sky blue beaver tail, that was all I can make out. I nearly vomitted at the disfigured body. I sighed. _Problaby an OC._ I thought as I grabbed its twisted wrist and dragged it into the forest. Thank god I memorized the way were Sid wanted it to be at. Sid... what a mysterious fellow. When I reached the destined place, I saw Samiee dragging a body also. Samiee seemed more disgusted than I am. Of course, the body Samiee was dragging was more fucked up than mine. You couldn't even see any body parts. Samiee looked at me with an optimistic smile. My ears twitched in annoyment. How could he be smiling in this situation? "Wow Desmond, you're quick on finding bodies." he said. "For the billionth time, IT'S DJ." I said angrily. "How'd you find a body that quick also?" He looked at me with his annoying smile. "Nature told me!" he giggled.

I didn't waste any words anymore. I dropped the body where it was sopposed to be and walked off to hopefully find Shifty and Lifty. Samiee seemed to call after me, but I ignored it.

**A/N: Sorry it's short _" I promise it shall be longer! I finished the drawings. Zer0, Tyrell, Sid, and Samiee's anime-real anime at the side was drawn by Kim, Sid's creator. She did Sid by herself. She draws 10x better than me. ; 3 ; I will post the links on my profile. Not right now though, problaby tomorrow or something... I like trains. Wait what? Sorry, I'm just hungry. ._. Nice weather were having here...**

**With All Due Respect,**

**Sam**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the 9th chapter to Creator.**

**Enjoy.**

Tyrell was desperatley trying to catch up with Sid. Tyrell had burnt out purple-haired teen, Toothy, in one arm, and a real fucked up girl with scraps of pink hair, Giggles, on the other. "Sid! Can you just be patient and let me put these bodies back?" Sid stopped. He turned around and gave him a small smile. _'Sure'_ his whiteboard said. Tyrell sighed happily, and along with Sid, they began to walk back to the forest. When they arrived, they already saw the following bodies:

A teen with burnt gray hair with red tipped spikes. Unknown to them.

A baby. Obviously Cub.

A teen with red hair and a sky blue beaver tail. Unknown to them.

A tall adult with one antler missing, the body seemed to have blue hair. Lumpy.

A teen with a long orange beaver tail. The body before was a amputee from the start. Handy.

A teen with remains of long tangled red hair. She seemed short. Flaky.

There were other bodies too, around 10 of them, but they were hard to make out.

On the side, seperated from the mountain of bodies was a blue haired teen with a long sky blue tail. The corpse was most recognizable and less damged than the others. It was Splendid. This teen, was wearing a blue juimpsuit rolled up to his knees and elbows. The juimpsuit was a bit torn, but not as much aas the other corpses. He was wearing red shoes, one was missing. His skin was icy pale, meaning he isn't alive. He had long sky blue hair, his red mask still intact. He looked... peaceful. Next to him was Stripes, she was on her knees, her hands on the ground.

Tyrell and Sid ran over to her. "Stripes! Are you ok-" "STAY BACK!" Stripes screamed at Tyrell lifting her head up and unleashing her claws. Her teeth sharpened like knives. Her eyes were swelled up from crying so much. Tyrell took a step back. Sid looked at her with his unamused face. Tyrell looked at Sid. "It's best if we just leave her alone." Tyrell sadly stated. Sid slowly nodded and the both of them trotted off to the city again.

Hours later, all the bodies were found.

They decided to call it a day, and went camping, for a while Stripes, Samiee, Belize, and Tyrell had been strange ever since they found the bodies of their beloved. Zer0 survied them, looking at their unemotional faces while the watch the fire crackle. Zer0 looked back at Sid and DJ. "What should we do?" said Zer0 worriedly. "Give it time, they'll get over it." DJ said, yawning and going into the boy's tent. _'I agree with DJ. For now, let us rest.' _Sid's whiteboard said, while walking to the tent as well. Zer0 looked at the four sadly.

**I am sorry that this was so short, this is far as I can go. I am discontinuing this story for a short while. My beloved pet squirrel died and I've been depressed lately. Like Samiee, I care about nature very much and animals. Until I get over him, I can't simply go on like if everything's fine, beacause, well, it's not. Wish me luck.**

**R.I.P Pepe, my beloved squirrel.**

**With All Due Respect,**

**Sam**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the 10th chapter to Creator**

**Enjoy.**

Samiee looked at the rising sun. "Today's the day.." he mumbled to himself. He looked to his left to see Stripes coming out of her tent. "You're up early." Samiee said, surprised. Stripes looked at him, with a evil smirk across her face. Samiee looked down to her hands to see a bucket of water. He decided to just sit there and observed Stripes. Stripes quietly tippy-toed to the boys' tent, opened the zipper door, and in one swift move, dumped all the water on everyone, while laughing evily.

Samiee resisted the urge from laughing, from Zer0 being seen running and screaming, and DJ and Sid still sleeping. Belize was woken up the same way also. "WAKE UP EVERYONE!" she yelled out loud as she could. Sid and DJ instantly opened there eyes. "You know Stripes, you can be a pain in the ass sometimes." DJ muttered as he grabbed his goggles. "What was that?" Stripes said, her eyes sharp. DJ looked at her. "Are you deaf?" he said, crossing his arms. Samiee stood in front of them. "Guys! Guys! No fighting!" he said. Stripes and DJ turned around with a "Hmph."

"Uhh, Sid, when should we start?" Samiee said, poking his head inside the tent. Sid rubbed his hair, annoyed to have been woken up. Sid sighed. He nodded, rubbing his tired blue eyes. Samiee smiled. He went outside. "Guys, were starting soon." he said. Everyone turned to look at him and nodded slowly. "It sure reeks likes corpses." Zer0 said, plugging his nose. "How many did we collect? Like a billion?" Belize said, looking at the pile of corpses. Zer0 shrugged and took out his Ipod, listening to Eminem.

Everyone gathered around the corpses, as they waited for Sid to come out. DJ crossed his arms, frowning. "Is he getting out here or not?" he said, annoyed. "I'll go check it out." Tyrell said as he began walking over to the tent. Suddenly, a huge purple aura bursted through the tent, blowing away the group and some corpses. DJ tripped over a bucket of water while Stripes and Tyrell fell on the mountain of corpses.

"What the hell?" Zer0 murmured as he took his earbuds off, he ran to Sid's tent. He looked inside and found Sid sleeping. Zer0 looked at him. "Uhh... guys... He's asleep." Zer0 informed to the others. "Oh hell no." Belize said, rolling up his sleeves and walking in the tent. Tyrell worriedly followed him. "Hey Stripes... your eyes are orange..." Samiee said, pointing at Stripes' eyes. DJ tilted his head, looking at Stripes. Stripes widened her eyes. "R-really? Do I look cool?" Stripes said proudly. Samiee nodded. "Of course."

"Uhh guys?" Tyrell said, jogging to the group. "Yes?" DJ said, eyebrow raised. "Sid says that it's over, they'll be back by tomorrow." he said, scraatching his head. Everyone's jaws dropped. "Are you serious? That fast?" Stripes said, crossing her arms. "Well, he said that there might be some changes on a few of us, let's just hope it's not too serious." Tyrell worriedly said. Samiee's ears perked up. "That explains the orange eyes!" Samiee pointed out. Stripes and DJ nodded in approval.

The day went on with Sid sleeping, Stripes and Tyrell hunting for food. Zer0 and Tyrell were collecting firewood. Samiee and DJ stayed, lazily talking about their lives.

Somwhere Above~

"The cat says it's done."

"Good, we'll just stay here and wait, then, we'll kill off the rest."

Laughter was echoing through the air ship.

Back to the group~

It was night. Everyone had a great dinner of fish that Stripes and Tyrell had gotten, and had enough fire to keep everyone warm, thanks to Zer0 and Tyrell. Everyone left to their tents, getting a good night's sleep. Well, everyone except Samiee of course. Samiee climbed to a tree and looked at the pile of corpses. "I wonder how this will turn out..." Samiee murmured, keeping a close eye on the pile. The pile disapeared when he blinked. "What the h-" Samiee was cut off when he slipped on the tree branch, causing him to fall on his head, knocking him uncoussious.

"Samiee?" a familiar voice said. Samiee fluttered his eyes opened. His expression twisted into a scream when he saw the teen. She had long brown curly hair, with honey brown eyes. She wore a cookie barett with a muave shirt with a picture of a muffin. She wore blue jeans and white sneakers. She had muave colored fox ears and tail. "Are you okay? It's not safe to be out here in the forest, you know?" Muffin said, reaching her hand out. Samiee slapped it and scrambled on the floor, eyes wide. Muffin looked at him confusingly. "Are you okay?" she asked again. Samiee shookily pointed at her. "Y-you... w-we-ere.. d-dead..." Samiee stuttered out.

Muffin opened her mouth to say something, but Samiee stood on his feet and ran out of the area. He ran were the others were camping, and shook both tents. "They're alive!" he cried. "They're alive!" his eyes swelling up, letting his tears fall happily.

**A/N: Oh geez, I'm sorry story for neglecting you for so long. **

**Suffered a huge writer's block, sorry about that. **

**Hoped you guys liked the crappyness of the chapter.**

**With All Due Respect,**

**Sam**


End file.
